


Dawn

by axumun



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axumun/pseuds/axumun
Summary: He'd forgotten what daylight felt like on his skin.





	Dawn

He'd forgotten what daylight felt like on his skin.

He could feel the moment that the Gods traded his King for the sun, swore he could feel Noct's final breaths give rise to the Light. Maybe he was overcompensating for what he swore he could live without.

His King stood in his memory as he was when he carried his boyishness like a shroud, seeing his youthful smiles and petulant protests. It used to bring him peace, hope. Now it hurt.

On the first true night since the Prophecy had been fulfilled, Ignis retired to his own space in the Hammerhead caravan. There was so much left to do, so many ways he wanted to help where his vision was needed. What good would a restaurant be in a world of rubble? What good were his instincts when he didn't have to fight anymore?

A small white light appeared amid long-standing blackness, startling him to his feet. He couldn't help but draw his daggers, but quickly retracted them when he realized the presence was that of a little fox-like creature, much like the figure that Noctis kept beside his bed as a child. He was roused out of his surprise when the creature bowed its head to him, giant ears falling gently with it, presenting its deep-ruby horn. Its small voice filled Ignis' ears, drowning out all of his surroundings.

_The King of Light's final request, a bestowment of my power._

Before he could begin to articulate a response, the creature's magic was compelling his fingers to brush the glittering horn. As they did, the darkness surrounding the carbuncle in Ignis' perception filled with blessed colors and shapes that had existed only in his memory for over a decade.

Ignis trembled at the sensation of sight, feeling for a moment that his other four senses were nonexistent, head turning and eyes darting around with all of the wonder of a child, despite the fall of Night and the otherwise mundane surroundings.

"Noctis...?" Ignis wasn't even sure what he was asking, but the carbuncle, now missing its horn, nodded eagerly. Mouth unmoving, it spoke to him again.

_His soul has become the Light, his guilt assuaged by the rebirth of your Sight._

Then the small creature hopped atop Ignis' cot and promptly fell asleep, seeming less magical but no less extraordinary.

This left a still-bewildered Ignis, watching the sky, afraid to even blink for the momentary loss of his sight. He looked up at the moon, as radiant as he could ever remember it. The stars seemed to gaze back at him, and the jewel tones of the night sky had never seemed more elegant.

He returned his focus to the moon and managed a whispered, "Thank you."

Morning. In the morning he would call Prompto and Gladio and tell them about the miracle of this first Night, and ask to come with them to Lestallum to help begin to rebuild the city and heal the world. In the morning they would be a team again, and he would make breakfast for them, watching their easy smiles and relearning their aged faces. 

In the morning he would witness the blue of the sky that they had fought and sacrificed for. He'd start driving again, and he'd poke around for the spare pair of spectacles he still had after alll these years. Maybe they wouldn't fit anymore, maybe it would be as if nothing had changed.

For now, though, he sat back in bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping entity that Noct had sent for him, and let himself sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a legend about the carbuncle that claimed it would present its horn to someone that it trusted, and the powder made from grinding the horn could cure blindness. Seems pretty deliberate if you ask me. ;p


End file.
